


Prompto and Noctis whipping and naenaeing while Ignis and Gladiolus fight in the background

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crack, I don't really know that song, I feel like I sinned, I mean I did but, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry really I am, M/M, Watch me Whip, i love gladnis, it's not really gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: I based this off of a video I'm sorry everyone. I do not condone this behavior whatsoever, don't ever let anyone do this to you and don't do it to anyone.





	Prompto and Noctis whipping and naenaeing while Ignis and Gladiolus fight in the background

"Watch me whip.." Prompto and Noctis said at the same time, throwing their arms forward. 

"You're the reason he's so spoiled!" Gladiolus yelled. Noctis felt his chest tighten, 

"Watch me nae nae.." they whispered, pulling it back and shoving their hips to the side. 

"Me?! Maybe if you helped me properly punish him he wouldn't be so spoiled!!" Ignis yelled back. 

"Watch me whip, whip.." They said, throwing their arms back out again. 

"Are you saying I don't properly punish him?!" Gladiolus roared. 

"Watch me nae nae.." they whispered, Prompto on the verge of tears. 

"Of course I am! Beating a child violently isn't a good way to punish a child!" Ignis shrieked. 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." they whispered, Prompto saying it watery. 

"I don't beat them, I hit them when they're bad there's a difference!" Gladiolus yelled. A thump was heard in the room Ignis and Gladiolus were in. 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." they whispered again, Prompto now crying as they danced. 

"It's borderline child abuse, Gladiolus!!" Ignis yelled to him. 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." they both said, Prompto now audibly crying. 

"Borderline abuse?! I'll show you abuse, Ignis!" Gladiolus yelled back, with loud thumping being heard. 

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh.." they said, listening to the sound of quick shuffling and thumping in the other room. 

"Gladiolus, get you hands off of me!" Ignis screamed, the shuffling getting louder and quicker. 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." they both said, breaking off to crying as they listened to what was going on outside their door. Screaming was heard and it sounded alot like Ignis' voice. 

"This is abuse!" Gladiolus yelled, the thumping and slapping sounds they heard probably being Ignis getting hurt. Prompto fell to his knees as he listened, sobbing into his hands while Noctis continued, 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." Ignis' cries of pain only got louder as Gladiolus continued to what they assumed was hit him like he normally did. Every other day. 

"Gladiolus stop it!" Ignis cried out between hits. 

"Ooh watch me watch me.." Noctis said, feeling Prompto begin clinging to his leg as he sobbed. 

Eventually there was a loud crash, and Ignis let out a cry of pain. There was quiet murmuring out there, Ignis started crying and they could make out Ignis sobbing and saying a bit louder, "I hate you." There was angry thumping, then the front door slammed shut and all that was heard in the room was Ignis' sobs. 

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh..." Noctis said, finally letting out a tear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to shamelessly promote my Twitter I'm sorry everyone
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
